


A Lovers Day Off

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [14]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, COVID, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pandemics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Touring, Vaginal Sex, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After two great shows, the Boys had a day off, giving Kevin and Nick a chance to spend some real time with each of their lovers.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Series: What Happens On Tour [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472456
Kudos: 3





	A Lovers Day Off

Nick sighed happily as he slipped his shirt off and laid in the chair allowing the sun to hit his bare skin. It felt so good to feel the warm rays on him again and he couldn’t have asked for a better day. He had his baby, Heather, and Kevin wasn’t being an ass. All in all, it had been a great leg so far and he was enjoying every moment he had, especially with Brian. They had been able to be with each other without worry of being caught and Nick was soaking it all in. The mere thought of Brian made Nick’s heart flutter and created a smirk on his face, he hadn’t forgotten what the older man had done a few months ago with the internet breaking photo and decided to get a bit of revenge. Nick grabbed his phone and lifted it up getting a pose he liked before snapping the photo and loading it to his Instagram. He knew it wouldn’t take long for the fandom to explode but for now, he sat his phone down and relaxed, closing his eyes and enjoying the day off. 

Heather sat on her bed watching the TV her bottom lip sucked in as she bit on it. She normally didn’t watch the news but rumors began to swarm among the crew about this new virus moving quickly across the world. It was just beginning to hit the States and that was causing some panic. Heather was so engrossed in what she was watching she didn't hear the bathroom door open or the bed shift with the new weight. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her to him but it wasn't until she heard his soft deep voice against her ear and his beard rubbing against her neck did she come out of her daze. 

"It's not like you to watch the news." Kevin said softly. 

Heather leaned back against his chest and sighed softly."I know but I'm worried. If this virus continues to spread…." 

"Hey, look at me." Kevin said sternly. 

Heather looked up at the green eyed man and melted. It was true what fans said about him. His green eyes were deadly and you can easily lose yourself in them. 

"We won't stop this tour unless we are forced to." 

Heather turned her head back towards the TV. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Kevin held her close to him nuzzling into her gently. Even though it hadn't been long the lovers couldn't help the pull they had with each other and before either really knew what had happened Kevin found himself back in Heather's bed and arms. 

Heather groaned softly feeling his nuzzles and soft kisses moving up and down her neck.

"Kev.." She whispered softly. 

"Hm?" He replied his lips trailing up to her ear loving the keen whine that escaped her lips. 

Kevin pulled her tighter making her ass press against him causing her to gasp feeling the hardness behind her. 

"Want you." Kevin moaned, his hand moving between her legs. 

"You just had me." Heather groaned her legs parting on their own. 

"Well I want you again." His voice went low and dripped with want. 

The younger woman gasped and arched against his hand while his other hand moved up to her breast, squeezing it gently.

"Fuck!" Heather cried out. 

"That's the idea." Kevin growled as he rolled them over, pinning her down under him kissing her hard, his tongue pushing past her lips as it found hers. 

Heather's hands moved down his back and up into his shirt grazing the bare skin she found causing him to groan and arch up against her. 

"Baby, fuck your fingers feel good." 

She smirked as her fingers moved higher up taking his shirt with them. He sat up and quickly discarded the offensive clothing loving the attention he was getting from her eyes. 

"God you're beautiful." Heather panted. 

Kevin smiled and pulled her up, stripping her of her own shirt, groaning softly." So are you." 

Her face turned red making the older man chuckle and lean down to kiss her again. Their pants and underwear were next and within moments Heather felt the familiar sensation of his length inside her. 

The lovers took their time, Kevin letting her feel every inch as her hands moved and explored over his body finding their way into his dark hair. Sweat began to form between them as Kevin moved faster, his cock throbbing as he felt her walls tighten around him. He laid his head down against her shoulder panting hard as he pushed deeper inside her. 

“Baby, God you feel so fucking good.” 

“So do you, oh Kevin!” Heather cried out, arching up against him, her arms and legs wrapping around him pulling him closer to her.

Kevin began to move faster knowing his high was close. “Heather, I’m so close.” 

“Me too, cum with me handsome.” 

Kevin grunted and pushed deep inside her one last time, crying out her name. “Heather!” 

“Kevin!” 

Their juices mixed and spilled out of the younger woman as Kevin rode out their highs before slowing down, both panting hard and fast. Heather’s legs fall back onto the bed, her arms unwrapping from around him. Kevin groaned and pulled away from her rolling back onto the bed and pulling her into his arms. 

“Wow baby.” Kevin groaned, burying his face into her neck gently. 

Heather sighed happily, rubbing his back gently. “You okay love?” 

She felt him pull away enough to look up into her brown eyes. “I couldn’t be better.” 

He pulled her over and kissed her softly before letting her go and hugging her tight. “Come on, it’s our day off and I don’t wanna spend it in the room.” 

Nodding, Heather untangled herself from him and the two cleaned up before heading out to explore Chile together, enjoying the beautiful day. It was risky but Kevin had been smart and despite the uneasiness between them, he had introduced Heather to Kristin when she and the boys flew in to see the Kansas show so if something did leak, Kristin wouldn’t think anything of it. 

Nick made his way down the hall to his room grabbing his key card out of his back pocket. It had been a great day off and knew they had an early flight out so he wanted to get some sleep. Swiping his card, he heard the beep and turned the handle going inside. He turned to lock the door when he felt himself being pushed against the door grunting softly feeling someone behind him. His instincts took over as he tried to push back against the weight that was holding him against the door but the weight barely budged. 

“Where do you think you’re going little boy?” The voice growled, low and thick. 

Nick knew that voice and his entire body relaxed, he knew Brian would go spar with the photo drop just like the rest of the fandom had and this is exactly what he had wanted, but he wasn’t gonna make it easy on the older man.

“Bed, we do have an early flight tomorrow.” Nick clapped back, feeling Brian tighten his hands around the other man’s arms. 

“Since when did you care about getting to bed at a decent hour?” Brian growled, his one hand moving down the blonde’s back to his ass squeezing it. 

Nick groaned loudly feeling the tight squeeze on his round ass, it was a hot spots and Brian knew it. He finally gained his composer and pushed back away from the door turning around and grabbing Brian’s wrists, looking down into his eyes. 

“Guess if you give me a reason to not care I might consider staying up longer.” Nick smirked. 

Brian pushed Nick back against the door, his cock straining to get out. Nick groaned feeling his lover’s cock and he wanted nothing more than to play with it. Nick closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Brian’s hands move down his chest to the hem of his shirt feeling him pull it up and off the taller man hearing him groan. 

“God, ever since you posted that photo…” Brian groaned, leaning over to lick down Nick’s neck to one of his nipples making it hard and Nick moan, his own hand finding Brian’s head, gripping his short hair. 

“What? Can’t handle a bit of revenge for a few months ago?” Nick grinned. “Maybe I wanted to start another Instagram war.” 

“Or maybe you like to simply tease the hell out of me.” Brian bit back. 

“Well, that too.” Nick laughed, but that laughter turned into a moan as Brian’s mouth moved further down until the older man was on his knees in front of the blonde. 

“Bri..” Nick whimpered, his hand in Brian’s hair tightening its grip. 

Brian looked up at his love nuzzling against him gently before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down along with his brief, Nick’s thickness springing out thick and proud. Brian moaned and leaned down, licking up the underside of the blonde’s cock. 

“Fuck Brian!” Nick arched, groaning loudly. He didn’t care that he was against the door or that someone could possibly walk by and hear him. The warmth of Brian’s tongue was driving him wild. 

The older blonde took his time enjoying the heaviness on his tongue, making its way to the head before wrapping his lips around the head and moving down. Nick had to fight to keep his legs from buckling out from under him as Brian’s warm mouth worked him over. 

“Bri...Brian oh God baby.” Nick panted, eyes closed as he got lost in the sensation that was happening between his legs. 

Brian looked up at his love sighing happily before pulling off and licking the head again before standing up. Nick opened his eyes looking at the other man confused. 

“Wha…” 

Brian reached up and put his finger against those soft, pink lips. “Let’s get away from the door before someone hears.” 

Nodding, Nick pushed himself off the door and followed the older man into the bedroom, pulling him into his arms, his cock pushing up against Brian’s clothed ass. 

“Mmmm Nicky.” Brian sighed relaxing back against him. 

The blonde leaned down and kissed his lover’s neck loving the moan that escaped. “What do you want tonight baby? I know last time we didn’t really do much.”

Brian’s breathing had hiked from all the teasing and playing but he loved it, he loved when they could take their time like this. “You, I want you inside me. I know we can switch next time.”

Nick turned Brian around and crashed his lips against the older man’s, Brian responding instantly as Nick began to undress his love, Brian easily letting him. Once Brian was undressed, Nick gently backed him against the bed pushing the shorter man back onto the bed, crawling over him gently, their cocks rubbing against each other, making both men moan. 

“Nicky please, it’s been so long.” Brian begged. 

“I know it has baby. I'm so ready to fill you.” Nick replied back, almost breathless seeing the man under him. 

“Then don’t make me have to write out an invite.” 

Nick didn’t need anymore encouragement and quickly scrambled to his bag to get the lube while Brian scooted up further up onto the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow. Nick smiled and popped open the cap and squeezed some gel onto his finger while Brian pulled his legs up against his chest, his arms wrapping around them to keep them back. Nick moaned and ran his finger down to the tightness of Brian’s hole. Carefully, Nick began to push inside the tightness hearing the older man moan but could see the pain on his face. 

“I’m sorry love, you’re tight again.” Nick whimpered. 

Shaking his head, Brian replied. “Don’t stop Nicky, I want you in me.” 

Nick took his time to open up his love, both men panting as their cocks leaked and throbbed in anticipation at what was to come. Finally, Brian couldn’t take anymore, he needed Nick inside of him now. 

“Nick, that’s enough. I need you.” He panted heavily. 

The younger man pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before positioning himself over Brian sliding inside of him, both moaning loudly. 

“Fuck baby.” Brian groaned. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Nick replied, his head falling against Brian’s shoulder and neck as he continued to push inside his love. 

Once Nick was completely surrounded by Brian’s tightness, he pulled out before pushing back inside him, both groaning loudly. Brian let his legs go and wrapped them around Nick’s waist, pulling him in deeper. The lovers rocked against each other until they were on the verge of going over the edge.

“Brian, you feel so fucking good. I..I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

“Neither can I Nicky, fuck it’s been so long.” 

Nick pushed deeper inside the older man a few more times before letting go inside him, his pace picking up and moving faster, Brian’s hand finding its way down to his own cock and wrapping around the weeping thickness, stroking himself. Nick looked down and groaned as Brian shot his load all over his hand and stomach. 

“Oh God..Nicky..” Brian groaned, his body going lax. 

“Brian.” Nick leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling away and going into the bathroom coming back to clean himself and his lover up, Brian smiling up at him. 

“Thank you love.” 

“Of course baby.” 

Once the two men were cleaned up, they settled down into the bed, both feeling satiated and content. Brian snuggled down against his love, sighing softly feeling Nick’s soft hand running through the short, blonde hair. 

“I love you so much.” Nick said softly. 

“I love you too Nick.” Brian replied, turning over to face the other man. 

Nick saw something in those blue eyes, they were full of happiness but he could see some worry settling in. 

“Brian, what is it?” Nick asked, stroking his cheek gently. 

Brian leaned into the warm touch of Nick’s hand and sighed. “It’s this virus scare that’s going around, what if…” 

Nick leaned over and kissed him softly. “It’ll be okay, we are almost done then we will be home and ride out whatever this is, I’m sure it won’t last long.” 

“I hope so, I don’t know what I would do if I was away from you for too long.” Brian replied softly. 

“We will make this work, don’t worry baby.” Nick encouraged. “We love each other too much to let something like this come between us.” 

A soft smile graced that beautiful face Nick adored and loved. “You’re right, we’ve gone through so much worse.” 

“Yes and here we are, stronger than ever.” 

The lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms, it had been a great day off for each of the couples.


End file.
